tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Old Survivor Seasons
During the years prior to the release of Survivor: Green Hill, between 2009 and 2010, the author TJBambi93 had written 13 seasons of Survivor. All of them were in summary format and not in the format written today. All of the original files are gone and therefore they cannot be shown to the public. But the boot orders are still present. This wiki page is to show off the boot lists of those original 13 seasons. There are also some familiar faces on these lists as well. Out of all the original characters made by TJBambi93, only 38 of them were made after Survivor: Green Hill. Survivor: Samoa *'WINNER': Nate (OC) *Stuart (OC) *Earthworm (James & the Giant Peach) *Konata (Lucky Star) *Sabastian (OC) *Midna (Legend of Zelda) *Lex (Survivor: Africa) *Lolita (OC) *Ace (OC) *Cat (OC) *Mark (OC) *Johnny (OC) *Angela (OC) *Kuzco (Emperor's New Groove) *Ashley (OC) *Dr. Hatch (Twisted Metal Black) Survivor: Palau *'WINNER': Rob (OC) *Joey (OC) *Preacher (Twisted Metal Black) *Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Misao (Lucky Star) *No-Face (Twisted Metal Black) *Scott (OC) *John (OC) *Obama (U.S. President) *Ryne (OC) *Ashton (OC) *Tyman (OC) *Jalen (OC) *Kluke (Blue Dragon) *Nathan (OC) *Dry Bones (Mario Bros.) *Rayman (Rayman) *Dr. House (House M.D.) Survivor: Fiji *'WINNER': Tidus (Final Fantasy X) *Ben (OC) *Demetrius (OC) *Arlando (OC) *Brett (Survivor: Samoa) *Ryan (OC) *Akinator (Akinator) *Mason (Dead Like Me) *Double D (Ed, Edd, & Eddy) *Purple Link (Zelda: Four Swords) *Marco (OC) *Marenda (OC) *Billy Ray (Twisted Metal Black) *Malcolm (OC) *Duck (Thomas & Friends) *Katherine (OC) *Sierra (Survivor: Tocantins) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Fujisaki (Gravitation) *Mike (OC) Survivor: Australia *'WINNER': Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Charlie (OC) *Soubi (Loveless) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tim (OC) *Heath (OC) *Will (OC) *Rezzy (OC) *Joseph (OC) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rosie (Animal Crossing) *Daffy (Looney Tunes) *Kory (OC) *Billy (Billy Hatcher) *Two-Bit (The Outsiders) *Red Link (Zelda: Four Swords) Survivor: All-Stars *'WINNER': Scott *Double D *Amigo *Sabastian *Will *Konata *Purple Link *Joey *Nate *Lolita *Rob *Ben *Midna *Tidus *Charlie *Preacher *Blaze *Mason Survivor: Vanuatu *'WINNER': Andrew (OC) *Ness (Earthbound) *Snap (Chalkzone) *Putt-Putt (Putt-Putt) *Alvin (OC) *Iggy (Iggy's Reckin' Balls) *Celeste (OC) *Julio (OC) *Shuichi (Gravitation) *Dr. Mario (Mario Bros.) *James (Thomas & Friends) *Dan (OC) *Whiff (Thomas & Friends) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Greg (OC) *Ted (OC) *Crono (Chrono Trigger) *Muraki (Descendants of Darkness) Survivor: China *'WINNER': NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Adam (OC) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Julie (OC) *Agent S (Animal Crossing) *Numbah 3 (Kids Next Door) *Gabe (OC) *Jet (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Evan (OC) *Tohma (Gravitation) *Benjamin (OC) *Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Drew (OC) *Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Lil (All Grown Up) *Calypso (Twisted Metal) *Fred (Youtube Star) *Victor (OC) Survivor: Marquesas *'WINNER': Hawking (Real Life Scientist) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shiraishi (Lucky Star) *Rheneas (Thomas & Friends) *Chris (OC) *Daniel (OC) *Michael D. (OC) *Zach (OC) *Wolfblade (Mechquest) *Michael M. (OC) *Skarloey (Thomas & Friends) *Kyle (OC) *Conker (Conker) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Patrick (OC) *Colby (OC) Survivor: Rejects (second chances) *'WINNER': Billy Ray *Jalen *Crono *Colby *Marco *Tyman *Billy *Ashton *Gordon *Marenda *Angela *Henry *Johnny *Mark *James *Fujisaki *Skarloey *Dan Survivor: Gabon *'WINNER': Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Rick (OC) *Eric (OC) *Gonzo (Animal Crossing) *Static (Animal Crossing) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Donny (OC) *Son (Twisted Metal Black) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) *Timothy (OC) *Da'James (OC) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Jiro (Blue Dragon) *Hiro (Gravitation) *Peter Sam (Thomas & Friends) *Limberg (Animal Crossing) Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains *'WINNER': Putt-Putt *Adam *NiGHTS *Arlando *Ben *Hawking *Andrew *Edward *Charlie *Evan *Misao *Nate *Zach *Chris *Sabastian *Ace *Yugi *Shadow *Alvin *Amigo Survivor: Cook Islands *'WINNER': Yuki (Gravitation) *Michael (OC) *Yutaka (Lucky Star) *Konata *Bonnie (OC) *Peter (OC) *Sure'Kah (OC) *Jacob (OC) *Herman (OC) *Alistair (Dragon Age) *Nancy (OC) *Tom (OC) *William (OC) *Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ryuichi (Gravitation) *Charles (OC) *XR (Buzz of Star Command) *Duncan (Thomas & Friends) Survivor: Tocantins *'WINNER': En-Tee-I (Iggy's Reckin' Balls) *Mask (Iggy's Reckin' Balls) *Jared (OC) *Colin (OC) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Phillip (OC) *Rhyan (OC) *Michael (OC) *Zobiko (House of the Dead) *Stepney (Thomas & Friends) *Shinon (Fire Emblem) *Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Cecil (Iggy's Reckin' Balls) *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Hiyori (Lucky Star) *Kagami (Lucky Star)